Pudding or Jelly?
by minamishiho
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan timbul setelah aku kembali dari mini market. Jadi, apa yang lebih kau sukai, Ishigami-san? Puding atau jeli? Ah, pertanyaan bodoh... Sebuah fanfic tentang Hideki Isigami dari game Voltage "My Sweet Bodyguard."


**Pudding or Jelly?**

 _A Hideki Ishigami fanfiction_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Hideki Ishigami, My sweet bodyguard, and Her Love in the Force is not mine but Voltage. I merely borrow him for this fic._

 _A/N: An Indonesian Voltage Inc fanfiction._

* * *

"Ishigami-san, menurutmu mana yang lebih baik: puding atau jeli?

Pria berkacamata itu hanya diam sambil melirikku dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, _"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"_ Aku meringis melihat ekspresinya. Yah, memang sih reaksinya wajar mengingat pertanyaanku barusan terlalu random, tapi tetap saja aku sedikit mengkerut melihat mata tajamnya yang terkenal itu tertuju padaku. Sedikit loh. Sedikit…

Oke, jujur saja tidak terlalu sedikit.

"Itu, waktu aku belanja ke mini market tadi kan masih ada sedikit kembalian, terus aku lihat ada puding dan jeli di mesin pendingin. Tapi uang kembaliannya hanya cukup untuk beli salah satu. Jadi, yah, menurutmu sebaiknya aku beli yang mana?" jelasku, berusaha agar tatapannya agak sedikit kurang tajam. Namun sayangnya tidak berhasil. Alis matanya naik dan kali ini dia buka suara,

"Lalu, tadi akhirnya kau beli apa?" tanyanya sambil melirik sekilas ke arah kulkas sebelum kembali menatapku. Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah kembali dari mini market jadi tidak aneh kalu dia berkesimpulan kalau aku sudah beli puding atau jeli yang tadi kuceritakan. _Tidak adil, masa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain?_ Batinku sambil cemberut.

Aku berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengeluarkan makanan yang jadi objek pembicaraan kami. "Jeli," jawabku sambil meletakkan jeli stroberi yang kubeli di atas meja. Kerutan di dahi Ishigami makin dalam begitu mengetahui makanan pilihanku. Uh-oh, ini pasti artinya dia tidak setuju dengan pilihanku ini.

"Kenapa tidak beli puding?

Tuh kan?

"Karena, _Hideki sayang,_ aku lebih suka jeli daripada puding," jawabku lugas. Bukannya aku tidak suka puding, tapi aku lebih suka jeli yang lebih kenyal daripada puding. Dan aku tahu Ishigami suka puding (rasanya semua orang yang kenal baik dengannya pasti tahu) tapi dia juga suka jeli. Makanya aku penasaran—

"*Apa kau tahu kalau puding itu sangat bermanfaat bagi kesehatan, karena serat yang terkandung di dalamnya? Salah satu fungsi serat adalah untuk membersihkan usus, dengan cara memperlancar metabolisme. Dengan lancarnya metabolisme, tubuh akan menjadi lebih sehat, fungsi alat-alat pencernaan berjalan dengan baik, sehingga tubuh lebih bugar, sehat dan tidak mudah sakit. Dan lagi, puding itu mengenyangkan, namun tidak menggemukkan."

"Dan apa kau tahu? Puding sangat disarankan sebagai pengganti snack yang berkarbohidrat tinggi karena fungsinya tersebut, dan lagipula puding dapat dikonsumsi sesering mungkin—"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," aku buru-buru menghentikan cerocosan Ishigami yang seolah sedang membacakan artikel tentang puding kepadaku. Kalau tidak dihentikan, dia akan terus bicara sampai malam, mungkin tentang penemu puding atau pendapat peneliti tentang puding. Dan aku benar-benar tidak mau tahu.

"Mengenai pertanyaanmu di awal tadi…"

Eh, jadi kita kembali ke topik awal nih?

"Tentu saja puding lebih baik daripada jeli."

Sudah kuduga.

Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja tuan Puding akan berkata kalau puding lebih baik daripada jeli. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan saat bertanya padanya tadi?

"Lalu, menurutmu jeli lebih baik daripada puding?" Dia tidak bertanya namun lebih ingin memastikan bahwa dugaannya benar.

"Iya," dan tentu saja aku yang jujur ini menjawab demikian. Habis, jeli memang lebih enak daripada puding sih.

"Lalu apa argumentasimu sampai bisa sampai mengambil kesimpulan kalau jeli lebih baik daripada puding?" pertanyaannya kali ini terdengar lebih seperti tantangan. " _Aku telah menjelaskan alasanku kalau puding itu yang terbaik, lalu apa penjelasanmu sampai bisa bilang ada yang lebih baik dari puding?"_ Begitulah arti pertanyaannya barusan.

Wow, seharusnya aku diangkat jadi penerjemah makna kata-kata Hideki Ishigami karena bisa memahami bahwa makna perkataannya 2 kali lipat lebih panjang dari kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya.

Tapi alasanku cuma satu.

"Soalnya jeli lebih kenyal daripada puding."

Siiing...

Hening.

"Cuma itu?!" untuk pertama kalinya hari ini kekasihku yang berkacamata berseru frustasi mendengar jawabanku barusan. Oh ya, kali ini makna seruannya barusan adalah, " _Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang manfaat puding dan alasanmu lebih suka jeli hanya karena lebih kenyal?!"_

Yep, aku memang harus segera diangkat jadi Ishigami translator. Hei, kapan upacara resmi pengangkatanku akan diadakan?

Oke, balik lagi ke topik utama.

"Iya, cuma itu. Memang sih puding itu lembut dan blablabla tapi aku lebih suka yang kenyal. Lebih enak saat dimakan," jawabku polos. Ya terus mau apa lagi dong? Memang itu alasannya.

Ishigami menatapku lama sekali seolah sedang memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia perbuat berdasarkan pendapatku barusan. Sebentar dia membuka mulut seolah hendak ingin berpidato lagi, sedetik kemudian dia menutup mulutnya dan kembali berpikir keras sambil menatapku. Sedangkan aku, entah dapat keberanian dari mana, balas menatapnya sambil menunggu keputusan sang Inspektur Deputi.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan menarik lenganku. "Ayo kita pergi," ujarnya sambil membimbingku ke kamar kami untuk mengambil jaket dan menyuruhku membawa tas.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku yang luar biasa bingung dengan kelakuan pacarku yang kelewat serius ini.

"Kau harus dapat pengalaman langsung agar bisa memahami kehebatan puding. Kita akan keliling kafe-kafe terbaik di seluruh Tokyo sebanyak mungkin untuk mencicipi puding," jawabnya sungguh-sungguh sambil mengancingkan kancing jaketku.

Wah, kalau begitu sih, aku mana mau menolak! Wisata kuliner puding dengan Ishigami! Asyik!

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, kami berdua langsung buru-buru keluar kamar apartemen.

Sementara puding stroberi yang jadi sumber perdebatan kami terlupakan di atas meja.

 _* 2013/05/06/manfaat-puding-bagi-tubuh-kita/_

* * *

A/N: Halo, ini fanfic Voltage Indonesia kedua gue setelah yang versi Takuto di llftx. Ini gue post ulang setelah baru aja gue post di tumblr.

Yah, mind To RnR?


End file.
